


Ruby red..voice

by BlackCupcakeFrosting



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Child Neglect, Feels, I might've used he/him somewhere to change things up, Implied Violence, In really just want in on the fun, Kris and Susie are no pair or no where near being shiped, Kris is amab and uses they/Them pronouns, Kris is not neurotypical, Kris kinda breaks into personal space, Light Angst, Mentions of child neglect, Multi, Neurodiversity, Talking, VERRY FAST WRITTEN FIC, What Was I Thinking?, i think, just keep that in mind, might be continued, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCupcakeFrosting/pseuds/BlackCupcakeFrosting
Summary: Susie has never heard Kris' voice besides a few hums, grunts and chuckles.So naturally the sounds that came out of the Humans throat were a surprise.





	Ruby red..voice

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy be freaking nice to me Im a German potato and English is anything but my first language lmao!  
> I really wanted to write a Delta Rune fanfic a loong while ago. More centering around Kris/Ralsei because I love the idea of that ship! But seeing a comic idea I had of Susie and Kris I had to just write them. So,, here it is. 
> 
> Warning: Kris invades personal space. Just wanted to mention that.

Susie has never heard Kris talk before. Having assumed the other was mute after that day, she also never tried to pester them about it.  
So, it came to her surprise when she heard the human mutter something under their breath.

Bright yellow eyes wide open, staring at the non monster next to her under the darkening sky, she quickly turned away. What did they say? She did not hear. Tough,, it seemed to have been something hostile, something very Kris like.  
Could she,, usher more out of Kris? Cursing her curiosity, the lizard monster's stubby tail wagged underneath her, revealing her intentions to anyone in front of her. But to Kris- Sitting next to her with their eyes closed, just enjoying the cold autumn breeze- it would really not be visible.

Licking her lips nervously, thinking about a tactful way of getting to it, she muttered something tied to the conversation they'd been having- Well..she'd been speaking and Kris would respond with hums and little displeased sounds as disagreements.  
„Sometimes the universe takes your choices..“  
At that, Kris took a sharp breath through their clenched, suddenly not so blunt looking teeth.  
With a curt nod, they kept lazing around. No words, damn it!  
Choosing to keep on going, now too deep in this hole of curiosity, Susie thought about the teeth for a few lingering seconds. How she was taught that Humans were, at some point, capable of eating raw flesh. Was Kris capable of eating raw flesh? She'd not be surprised if they were..Kris was anything like any other person, Monster or not, Susie has ever encountered.

Not having noticed how her body now was fully turned to her friend, head perched on one of her hands while the other played with the grass underneath them, feeling its warmth of the in sunlight bathed ground slowly receding, leaving the soil, The purple monster hummed. A response to Kris' strange answer from before.  
„What..did the universe make you do lately?“ Scanning Kris for an answer, they did something she was not expecting. Eyes slowly opening into a half lidded, lazy gaze, she watched the ruby red orbs scan her with a crushing weight. Like a deer in headlight, she could do nothing but look back.  
Seconds passed with the searchlight like stare of Kris, going from her own golden yellow eyes down. To her lips, her neck, shoulders..further down, till they looked past her shoes down the hill they were stargazing on. Above the city, behind Kris' house. Following his gaze she looked at the house with its lights on, right into Kris' room where with good enough eyes one could see through the window and at the door. She was there twice now. It's been about five days since..they fell into the Dark-world, During those five days she and Kris grew together. Susie would not admit it but she really liked Kris. They were quite most of the time but not unvocal, they made clear what they agreed or disagreed with. They were a fun time, always had dumb or wild ideas to pull her along. Both were strangely similar in their own ways. Kris was,, really what she needed with how stressful her life could be.

„Kris..has the universe ever made you do something bad?“ Not looking up from her gaze at the city, eyes scanning over buildings she knew she repeated the question in her head, for herself. The universe made her do many things. The universe was a bad place with unfair paths, she just gave it back what it dished out. Right? Yes..  
It was not her fault that it desired so many people hurt. It was not her fault it made her mom sick sometimes and it was not her fault her father was gone all day for work to forget about the troubles at home. It was less her fault that it made her mother run away and her father be distanced towards her. It also was not her fault she was so angry all the time! It was just a response to all the shit it dished! It- sniffing out a cloud of smoke, Susie tried to keep the emotions down boiling up inside her. God- the universe was a fucking asshole!  
Heart racing with anger, frustration and sadness, bitter dark sadness, the teen let her eyes hover above a white house at the south end of the city. Lights turned off, her father not yet home. He wouldn't be till maybe three more hours. Likely left money in the kitchen for her to get take out. Feeling suddenly hot streaks run down her cheeks, she noticed..tears were streaming from her.

The loud rustle next to her came as just of a surprise as the tears did. With a fluent, quick motion Kris was hovering above her, eyes wide open watching the surprised, crying lizard girl.  
A cold thumb brushed at her cheek, wiping the tears away..  
Angrily sniffing, Susie pushed them off her personal space, not designing them to see her so vulnerable. But Kris had other plans, taking a hold of her hands they pushed over her with strength she never seen them display. Not even in the dark world with their heavy weapon as long as them. Their dark brown hair tickling her face, she watched those wide, red eyes watch her back. Lips of the Human twitching, as if..they were about to say something they hummed.  
„Yes..“ A deep, raspy voice choked out of Kris' throat. Sounding so much different then what Susie expected despite not having even had an expectation in her mind. So much more rough and rugged, Yet so strangely fitting..was everything on Kris so Kris? From their actions to the way they dressed, to their mannerisms, even their quirks- everything was so fitting..

Noticing her heart flutter at Kris' word, she prodded once more.  
„What did..you do?“  
deep red eyes not wavering from their lock on hers, Kris responded that once more.  
„So many things..“  
That wasn't a response to her question, it only fueled her curiosity more. What did they mean by 'so many things?' It was not hard to believe Kris has done their fair share of evil. The extent of as how far it went was hard to guess. With Kris everything was unexpected, a surprise, they were just very unpredictable.

„Kris, Susie?? Come inside I made pie!“ Called the familiar voice of Toriel from behind the small forest, almost inaudible for Susie under the rush of blood in her ears.  
Kris, having taken that as a cue to break contact, leaned away, letting go of her clawed hands and pushed themselves up. Standing above her, watching behind seeing the familiar form of Toriel walking away they threw Susie one last glance before shooting her a wide grin. Changing stance abruptly from a simple standing one to a challenging one, they turned tail and rushed down the hill at a breakneck speed.

„H-HEY! Unfair!“ Susie protested, scrambling up to her feet before following the human quickly.  
Joining them celebrating at the foot of it were trees created an almost perfect line between the house and the hill. Punching their shimmying shoulders, she huffed, tail wagging lightly.  
Seeing them just do a twirl away and walk into the dark treeline, her thoughts trailed off, feet absentmindedly following the other once more.

Was..Kris serious back then? Seeing how quickly they switched from this almost predatory starting from above her to the silly smiling Human before her now, happy at a unfairly won race it made her doubt it. Tough, the believing that Kris was indeed someone who was used to doing things led by the universe lingered. It just felt oddly Kris-ish to turn to less but favourable actions if pushed into a corner. It felt,, right, to imagine them as a possibly violent person.

Kicking her shoes off at the door next to Kris', Susie sniffed in the sweet smell of Toriel's famous pie. Forgetting all about her train of thought, she followed Kris who looked like they'd foam at the mouth any second now at the smell that filled the warm cozy house.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Did ya'll like it? A kudo would be verry apreciated!  
> If there's the need for more, feel free to jump in the comment and kinda threaten me to write more you know I need a light push.  
> Maybe I'll finish the comic that's pretty much this little fic.


End file.
